


Singer of My Dreams

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cafe AU, Famous Musician, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>dreamcatchersdaughter asked:</sup><br/>Stuckony. No Powered AU. Rock Star Tony, Fanboy Bucky, Fanboy Steve, Tony Stark their favorite musician shows up at the Howling Commandos cafe, looking tired and rung out. Steve and Bucky are trying to keep their cool, cause holy shit he is this hot in real life and he seems kinda of nice. Cue adorable quirky rambling Tony after his second cup of coffee, flirting horribly with these two handsome men. Who knew he was such adorable nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singer of My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



The Howling Commandos Cafe was just an hour from closing when the man stumbled in and took a seat at the booth closest to the back. 

Bucky eyed the newcomer warily. He had a slight swing to his step and looked to be either drunk or overly exhausted. The man was wearing a hat and sunglasses despite it being far into the evening so Bucky was leaning towards the former. 

He grabbed Steve’s arm as he headed to the newcomers table. “If he smells like alcohol throw him out.” 

“I got it.” Steve replied before heading over to the booth. They only had a few stragglers left and they weren’t looking for trouble so close to closing. 

Bucky watched a little confused as Steve went over to take the man’s order and promptly froze when the men replied. He was ready to make his way over to see what the problem is when the mystery man took of his hat and glasses. 

The mystery man was Tony Stark. THE TONY STARK, lead singer of the band Iron Legion. The lead singer that Steve and him practically worshipped since he made his debut three years ago. 

Tony’s eyes were lined with dark circles but seemed to light up when talking with Steve. 

Steve’s face was as bright as a tomato’s but he gestured over to Bucky who had to stop himself from hiding under the counter when Tony looked over. He did embarrassingly duck under it when Tony winked at him. 

Steve was looking over the counter not a moment later. His voice was strained. “Bucky, I think Tony Stark just asked us out.”


End file.
